The invention relates to the field of tools and in particular to wheel seal removal tool having an upstanding hook portion. The invention is an improvement over such in that it has a tapered cross member which allows the cross member to fit better in bore of the wheel and to abut the wheel so as to align the hook portion of the tool with the seal of the wheel. The tapered portions of the cross member will help to keep the hook in connection with the seal as the tool is being used.